Linos
Linos (麟拗 Simplified; 麐抝 Traditional Lín'ào, literally: "Chinese unicorn defies"), known as Liam Ren in his human disguise, is an 24 year old demon and the son of the Sound Demon Sorceress Hsian Ji and Shadow Demon Sorcerer Tzan Ren. Unlike most demons, Linos is nonviolent and fascinated by human culture and society. Having been banished to Earth by his parents due to this curiosity, he has taken up the task of hunting demons with evil intents in order to stop them from harming any humans. In addition, he is forced to adopt a human form in order to preserve his identity and avoid detection by Chi Wizards. During his time on Earth, he befriended two humans Timothy Knight and Mavis Callahan and with them formed the Shadow Strikers, of which he is the de-facto leader. In his time, he successfully led his friends in defeating a Dark Chi Wizard and several Demon Sorcerers until recently being confronted by the return of his malicious father and dealing with the lingering guilt over being the indirect cause of his mother's death. Linos was eventually recruited with his friends into Section 13 by Captain Black, who later formed Section 16, where Linos and the Strikers have worked for the past five years. Physical description In his human form, Linos has short black hair, average skin and dark red eyes. He wears a brown zip up hoodie with a brown scarf and red shirt underneath. He also wears brown cargo shorts and black sneakers. After joining Section 16, Liam takes to wearing a black almost-full bodysuit with red sleeves, black fingerless gloves and brown gauntlets and a matching belt. He still wears a light brown scarf. In his demon form, his hair turns brown and becomes more spiked, his eyes are bright red and his skin is a light brown. His body is covered in dark brown fur and he has a pair of small horns on his head and a large pair of dark brown wings. Like other demons, he has only four fingers. He also has a birthmark across the side of his chest. He has a pair of dark brown rounded pauldrons with light brown trimming and three red spikes on his shoulders while his forearms and wrists are wrapped in dark brown and red-spiked gauntlets. Over his chest are two thick, light brown straps that form an X shape. He has a brown belt across his waist with a piece of tattered dark brown fabric hanging from his buckle. His knees are wrapped in dark brown fabric while a large spike from his knee protrudes from them. On his feet, he only has two sharp talons as his toes and a spiked heel. His demon appearance changes slightly over the years with his hair growing longer and wilder and horns and wings growing larger. The tips of his wings now sport metal nails, similar to those worn by his mother, and his armor is slightly different, being a larger pauldron on one shoulder with armor extending down the length of his upper arm while the other arm is bare. Personality Despite being a full blooded demon, Linos is the opposite of cruel, malevolent and despicable. He is exceptionally kind to those he meets and also has a strong sense of curiosity, especially towards humans and their culture. He harbors a great resentment and hatred towards his father, who banished him to Earth and later tried to kill him. He tries his hardest to fit in with the human world as he fears that Chi Wizards will attempt to banish him back to the Demon Netherworld if he were to be discovered. Linos greatly cares for his friends, as he truly believes had he not met them, he would have conformed to what his father wanted in a son and become like all the other cruel demons he despises. Abilities Linos possesses many natural abilities as a result of his demon heritage, namely his Sound and Shadow Demon Chi. But being of demon blood, he is vulnerable to Chi spells. Powers *'Shadow Demon Chi:' The Shadow Demon Chi Linos inherited from his father Tzan Ren grants him the ability to manipulate shadow matter and darkness. **'Shadow generation:' Linos is capable of generating small amounts of shadows that are strong enough for him to manipulate. **'Shadow form:' He is capable of melding into shadows or sinking into his own shadow, allowing him to easily travel across great distances. In this form, he has near invulnerability, though a strong enough attack directly to his shadow will be enough to force him back into his physical form. **'Shadow camouflage:' He is rendered invisible while in shadows or darkness. **'Umbrakinetic constructs:' Linos can create solid constructs out of shadows such as tools, objects, weapons, appendages, barriers and armor. He regularly uses shadow tendrils to grab objects or bind enemies. **'Night vision:' He can see perfectly in the dark. **'Darkness teleportation:' He is capable of using shadows to teleport short distances. **'Shadow portals:' As revealed by Arran, Linos holds the potential to open shadow portals of his own that would allow him to travel to anywhere in the world he desires. Five years later, Linos displays prominent mastery over this power and regularly uses it as a means of travel, though he is unable to open portals to other dimensions such as the Netherworld. *'Sound Demon Chi:' The Sound Demon Chi Linos inherited from his mother Hsian Ji grants him the ability to manipulate sound and sound waves. **'Sound absorption:' Linos is capable of absorbing sounds and rendering others mute. **'Voice mimicry:' He is capable of mimicking another sound or voice flawlessly. **'Sound attacks:' Linos is capable of using sound in a variety of attack methods such as screams and blasts. ***'Sonic scream:' His most commonly used attack is a sonic scream, which he can use to disorient his targets and even blast them back with incredible force. **'Sound conversion:' He is capable of converting a form of sound into another sound. **'Vibration emission:' He is capable of using sound waves to cause vibrations. **'Sonic transportation:' Linos can enhance his transportation speed on ground or in the air by riding on sound waves. **'Super hearing:' Linos possesses keen super hearing, allowing him to pick up sounds from great distances and hear them so clearly as if they were occurring right next to him. *'True Sight (真视力 Simplified; 真視力 Traditional ''Zhēn Shì Lì, literally: "true sight"):' During the Callahan family reunion, Hsian Ji's True Sight powers suddenly manifested in Linos, granting him the power to see aspects that otherwise can not be seen by the naked eye. **'Thermal vision:' He is capable of seeing the temperatures of objects and the environment. He can also use this to identify and track individuals based on their body heat. **'X-ray vision:' He can see through people and solid objects. **'Weak point sense:' Linos is able to see the weak points of structures and people. *'Shadow Thief (影贼 Simplified; 影賊 Traditional Yǐng Zéi, literally "shadow thief") (potentially):' Linos likely inherited his father's secondary power as well. **'Demon Chi theft:' He could be capable of siphoning off a portion of another Demon Sorcerer's Chi. **'Shadow infusion:' He could be capable of forcibly infusing his Shadow Demon Chi into whatever Chi he's taken, turning it into a corrupted, shadow version of itself. *'Pure light immunity:' Since he is a hybrid demon and therefore not a being of pure shadow, Linos possesses a complete immunity from pure light, as seen when he was able to survive Arran's pure light arrow, which vaporized his father and Hei Gou, who were beings of pure shadow. He is, however, still vulnerable to regular light energy. *'Enhanced senses:' As a demon, Linos has increased senses and is also capable of telling human and demons apart. **'Enhanced smell:' Additionally, Linos has a keen sense of smell and is able to recognize an individual's distinct odor. While in the Netherworld, he was able to track Tim and Mavis by following their scents. *'Form transformation:' Linos is capable of interchanging between a human and demon form in order to blend in. **'Partial transformation:' Linos can transform part of his body into his demon form independently from the rest. *'Rage empowerment:' Linos inherited a demonic temper from his parents. While not naturally violent and destructive like most demons, Linos can be pushed into a raging state more easily than his half-demon friends. When in this rage, he becomes less rational, acting solely on his anger, as seen when he nearly killed Remington Ryder when the latter ended up sending Tim and Mavis to the Demon Netherworld. *'Demon eyes:' Being a demon, Linos possesses a keen sight that allows him to see through facades to the truth. It is not an always active ability. For example, he could identify a demon disguise and tell if something has been altered from its original form, such as video footage. *'Demon detection:' Linos can sense the presence of other demons near or around him. If the demon is in a human disguise, however, he cannot detect them unless he makes physical contact with them. This was seen when he shook hands with Mala Reid and immediately realized that she was a demon in disguise. *'Chi bestowal and reabsorption:' Linos is capable of bestowing a portion of his Shadow and Sound Demon Chi onto another as well as taking it back. In particular, he shared a piece of her Chi with Mavis Callahan to help her acquire one of the Coins they were searching for, after which, she returned the borrowed Chi. *'Aura perception:' Linos is capable of perceiving and reading the aura of humans and demons. This aura allows individuals to determine if an individual is good or evil. He cannot, however, see through falsely produced auras. *'Flight''' *'Enhanced speed, reflexes and sight' Skills *'Umbrakinetic combat:' Linos is capable of fusing shadow manipulation and physical combat to create devastating attacks. *'Sonokinetic combat:' Linos is highly skilled in fusing his sound powers with combat, utilizing his powers to disorient opponents and strengthen his attacks. *'Darkness adaptation:' He can easily adapt to dark environments. *'Flight maneuverability:' Linos is an exceptional flyer, with great maneuverability when airborne. *'Extensive knowledge of Demon Sorcerers:' Having been born and raised in the Demon Netherworld, Linos is very knowledgeable on Demon Sorcerers and their abilities. *'Wing Nail Style (翅甲拳 ''Chì Jiǎ Quán, literally: "wing nail fist"):' Following his mother's return, Linos was finally able to learn her signature style of combat, Chì Jiǎ Quán, or Wing Nail Style. It focuses on making swift and quick strikes to an opponent. Though wounds inflicted by the nails are not often severe, they are meant to become increasingly worse the more an opponent is struck. Over time, the more wounds that are inflicted, the more pain the individual feels, similar to the form of torture ''Lingchi. *'Hand-to-hand combat:' Since becoming an agent of Section 16, Linos was extensively trained in hand-to-hand combat without the use of his demon powers. *'Firearms training:' While he does not use them, Linos was given training in handling and using firearms. Weaknesses *'Light:' Linos's shadow powers are considerably weaker in the presence of sunlight and high concentrations of it can render them useless. *'White noise:' Linos's sound Demon Chi can easily be countered with the use of white noise, the static caused by it can block out his ability to mimic noise. *'Chi spells:' Because of his demon heritage, Linos is susceptible to Chi spells. *'Demon hunter blood:' As a demon, Linos is highly susceptible to the blood of a demon hunter. On direct contact, the blood would burn him and cause him great pain, though it would not kill him unless he was exposed to a large quantity. Equipment *'Armor' *'Motorcycle:' In arc 3, Linos obtained a dark red motorcycle that he primarily uses as transportation when in his human form. *'Arran's amulet (formerly):' In arc 4, Linos received Arran's necklace, which the latter had infused with his Light Demon Chi to allow the Strikers to make use of his portal ability since he could not join them in their adventures. *'Wing blades:' Linos possesses metal claws on his wings, very similar to the ones used by his mother. Trivia *Linos is Greek for "cry of grief". *The 麟 in Linos' Chinese name means "(Chinese) unicorn", while 拗 means "defy, disobey", referencing Linos' defiant nature towards his father. *Linos couldn't successfully merge into his own shadow until he was seven. *Despite his hatred for his father, Linos takes the second character of Tzan Ren's name as the surname for his human alias. Category:Fan Characters Category:Good Category:Male Category:A to Z Category:Jackie Chan Adventures characters Category:Demon Sorcerers